She Thought
by ohrealy
Summary: ,,Kim slowly picked one foot of the chair, crying silently... as she began to mumble goodbye. Both feet are now of of the chair, that chair is now on the floor, and soon, she sees the light go off. She go off...' Suicide story Please no Hate, for me its touching story :3 and IMPORTANT story.. ;p


She Thought No One Cared

* * *

_Story dedicated to my lovely cousin, Izabelle ..._

_Stay Strong & Never Give Up_

The blonde pettite girl a.k.a Kim was sitting at her desk, in her beautiful room, looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. -The happy blonde hanging out with her friends and family, looking so normal, so happy. But was she now? Was she happy? No, she was unhappy, she was more than broken. She don't know, what, or why it all changed, why she wasn't happy anymore. But one thing, she know, for sure.

She know it's time to go. The real time, she know it for sure.

Kim tiredly looked at other picture, studying it. That was last year, when she and her - Oh, so called friends - were at Miami for tournament. Oh, Karate... Can she do karate?

She shook her head in disbelief. Her life so changed... Nobody cares.

Her eyes stopped on the rope, laying on her king sized bed. She know what she has to do. Its the right thing. Everyone will be happier.

She grabbed the rope in her arms, knowing that this is right. Shes more than ready, you know, its just been so much.

Everyone tells that life, is a gift. Gift from god. So, God hates her? Why did she get this gift? Is this life, a gift? ...

No.. In Kim's eyes, life is a game. - The first one dead, is the first one who wins. And this girl is praying for winning this game. To safe her from all of this.

No one is home, its the great time. And if she wont do it now, she will look at herself and hate herself even more! She need this . She wanna leave. Not like, pack her things and move to her aunt Lily, she wanna leave this. The world.

You know the feeling, when you want something so bad? Thats what she feels about it. And Kim never gives up on what she want. She wanna die like nobody else. No one knows... No one will know... Until later...

Kim checked the camera at the table, and the chair in front of the camera. Standing on the chair, she tied the rope to the fan while the other end was tied to her neck. She has no reason to stop herself. She thought about the pain she walk through which caused wanting this even more.

She was in tears, and for the good reason. Looking at the camera, standing on the chair, she started to mumble her last words.

,,Mom, and dad... Im sorry... I don't know why im sorry but im sorry... I.. I just can't do this anymore.. i don't even know who i am anymore.. I've lost myself, and i see im not able to find my way back... Please don't blame yourself, please, i love you both, tell Jack the same, stay strong and stay safe. I'll see you all soon...''

She said sorry to her best friend Grace because she knows she won't be there for her, specialy, when she needed her more then ever. She said sorry to everyone she could think of, even herself. She's sorry for not being strong anymore, and for breaking down. She's sorry for putting her 'friends' throught so much pain in their lifes.

Kim slowly picked one foot of the chair, crying silently... as she began to mumble goodbye.

Both feet are now of of the chair, that chair is now on the floor, and soon, she sees the light go of. She go of. The room is filled with silence. Its over.

She dont have to live in pain anymore.. but everyone else will. She's gone, She's death, theres no going back...

What her parents gonna think? What about her little sister? What they will gonna do? She's gone... theres no going back..

She ended her life, just because she saw the person she liked, kissing another girl. She ended her life, just because some girls were laughing at her. She ended her life just because the one teacher was mean at her. She ended her life, because her favorite family member died.

Her parents are home now... They call her name, like they usually do, when they come home. But somethings different. Kim don't answer. Kim always answer. They get worried. Kim's mom, Annabelle, walks upstairs to her room, thinking that shes sleeping or showering.

She opens Kim's doors, and screams, at the top of her lungs. She instantly passes out. Kim's younger sister McKenzie runs after her, she screams ,, daddy help!'' She runs over to Kim's body, begging her to wake up ,,Wake up, Kim! Please, wake up stop! Please wake up!'' But Kim dont answer. She's death, shes gone, theres no waking up theres no going back.

Kim's dad comes into her room and all he can do is stare. He stare as his baby girl swings back and forth. He sees the video camera, and he sees the chair. But he doesnt move, he cries. Kim's dad never cries. He pick up the phone and calls 991 ,,My daughter comitted suicide'' He barely speaks. Hes in tears. McKenzie stares at her dad and after he hangs up, she jumps right to her dad's arms, crying more then ever. Shes to young to understand, but she knows that Kims gone. She know that Kim will never come back.

The cops finally arrived, they pushed Kim's family from her room, leaving them in living room. They take Kim from the rope, and cover her body. In blink of an eye, everything was over. She's gone, shes death. Nothing is the same.

Two weeks has passed out, and Kims mom still cries, looking from the window half of the day, sometimes even the whole day. Kenzie still hasn't returned school. Kim's dad works harded to pay Kim's funeral.

Eventually, they decided to got into Kim's room. Kim's room hasn't been opened for 2 months now..

The rope is still laying where the cops placed it, and the camera is still sitting on the desk. They don't even dare, to watch that video. It will be never seen.

They slowly picked the ropes, and threw it into the garbage. Chill runs up their spines, Kim's mom basically in tears. They brushed off Kim's bad, like they normaly do, when she leave to school. On her desk, are still open the books from the day when she did her homework, the day before her death.

Kim pretended to be so happy... Her room was clear, they shut the doors, and they meant, to shut. Kim's school is still on the stress. Kim thought no one cares...

Remember that boy, she liked? Jack? Yea, he cries everynight now, because he know he lost his best friend by his fault...

Remember that girls, which were laughing at her? Donna, Lindsday? Lorie? Yea, they cut every single moment, cuz they think thats their fault...

Remember that teacher which was mean to her? Mrs. Applebaum? Yea, she quit her job, because she don't wanna teach anymore...

She's gone, shes death, theres no going back...

She will never know that Jack loved her more than everything and that Donna kissed him, when he was going to Kim's house to ask her out...

She will never know that these girls laughed at her because they were jealous on her...

She will never know that Mrs. Appleboum was mean to her because she broke up with Rudy and wasn't meant to be mean at Kim...

She'll never know... 5 years has passed out now, Kenzie is 14 now, she started a club, her school dedicated to Kim, so teens will not do the same mistake as Kim did. They will have always someone to talk to.. And that was Kim's problem, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She acted like the happiest girl in the world. She played this character so well... so even she started to believing it. She would be so happy all die, and then comes home and cries. Little fight between her parents could upset her...

Shes gone, shes death, theres no way going back...

Her room will never be filled with her presence. Kim's mom still cries every night. Her dad isn't strong as he used to be. Her sister will never grow up with Kim by her side. She needed her... Jack isnt as he used to be, he even quit karate... he needed her, Her parents don't know what to do anymore.. they needed her...

Her life, was pretty normal... She was just so blind to see it... All she needed, was a smile. In blink of an eye, she took it all... She thought no one cares... People always have cared... And people always will care, she thought no one cared. But the truth, more people cared than she could think of. But you know what sucks? That she didn't cared about that how much people she will hurt with killing herself... She thougt no one cared...

Our girl is gone.. a special girl... Girl with thought that no one cared.. EVERYONE CARE, i promise you... they care, they always have cared, and they will care... We love you, and no matter what, we will still, always love you...

* * *

**Story inspired by one amazing suicide video I won't tell you that suicide is bad, because, even i have my suicide past.. and this story is really... close to me, and its hurting to write it... How i wrote.. PEOPLE CARE! **

**Alexis **

**_,,And no matter what, we will still, always love you...''_**


End file.
